magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 46
Chapter 46----------------- ' ' In Springfield in the general hospital T.C. and hibbert stood over an unconscious Don “He’s good for now Hibbert how's the Mayor” T.C. asked “He’s with Nick he’s the other doctor” Hibbert explained “Ah right I’ll go check if he’s done the job right if you don’t mind” T.C. stated before moving down the corridor to the room Quimby was moved to he looked in to see the so called doctor with a blade on the mayor’s neck Booberalla stood in the room watching him. T.C. swung the door open “The fuck you doing” He yelled. Nick removed the blade “Nothing just talking” Nick explained “Eww what the fuck they have these people treating patients” Booberalla said in digust “You shut your mouth bitch step away Nick” T.C. demanded Nick got up “I was simply talking to the mayor I have patched him like I was meant to he’s ok” “Yeah well where I’m from talking doesn’t involve a knife” “whatever..Anyway this was really a plot of burns to be honest burns has minions rising all around town us included and were here for yours and the Mayor's arrest and any other non springfielders in this dump” Nick ordered “How you going to do that huh “ T.C. said “Booberalla please” Nick pleaded Booberalla walked up to T.C. drawing a sword she approached him with it he stepped back grabbing a food tray chucking it a booberalla it hit her in the face making her nose bleed “You’ll regret that” She cursed coming closer to the man she swung the sword in his direction he ducked her sword went into a fire axe cabinet breaking the glass she pulled it back again swinging it down T.C. rolled onto his back grabbing the axe on his way down he rolled away and got up to face the woman she charged at him with the sword he turned the axe holding the other way smacking her across the head as he dodged her swing she fell down cold to floor Nick smiled at the man “You can’t even kill too weak” He spoke Nick took out a pistol and began to walk towards T.C, “On your knees” He demanded T.C. raised his hands and slowly got onto his knees “Hey man calm down” “Nick stop this this is the path to execution don’t do this” The Mayor Advised “Shut up Mayor” Nick shouted he back up to the door he took out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them towards the doctor T.C. bent down grabbing the cuffs “That’s right you do what I say what we say” Nick laughed T.C. frowned at the man the door behind Nick slowly opened Nick turned around halfway when a needle entered his neck he squeezed the liquid inside of it into his bloodstream “Bye everybody” Nick said before falling to the floor hibbert stood over his body “Oh my What did I do” Hibbert said in shock “You didn’t kill him did you” Quimby asked “I hope I did that was cyanide “ Hibbert said as Nick’s body shut down ' ' “Johnny, we clear to move yet” Marge asked johnny as he looked through the window of the brown house seeing Burns and Smithers still outside firing random shots at the simpson house He watched burns and smithers stop and go onto the flander’s house. Lenny and Carl ran down the street joining Burns “Go now he’ll be coming to this house next” Johnny said “Are you sure” Sara asked “Yeah Sara I know your scared but we’ll get to the mafia car and we’ll get out of here we’ll find somewhere else to protect ourselves” Marge said “You ready” Johnny said “Yeah I guess” Marge said “Abe you get the car started hop in the passenger I’ll keep watch the rest of you run to the back you’ll have to squeeze in” Johnny advised he handed the keys to abe and a pistol to marge she nodded her head at him Abe and Marge opened the door running towards the car abe pointed the keys hitting the button unlocking the car Lisa and bart came Bart carrying Maggie Abe opened the door to the car starting the engine he hoped to the passenger seat Marge opened the back door shoving her kids in the back she pointed her gun taking cover behind the door Todd and Santa’s Little helper were running when gunshots headed in the direction Todd hit the floor in fear The simpsons dog managed to hop in alongside the 3 simpson kids Marge fired in the direction of the shots Johnny also did Lenny, carl smithers and burns’s bullets spread in the direction of the group Todd crawled to the car and got in unhurt Johnny fired more shots missing them the gunfire from the plant workers stopped “Go now” Johnny demanded Sarah and Ralph the two ran out towards the Car they were close running hand in hand when Lenny and Carl’s bullets hit Sarah in the side she fell bleeding in pain Ralph fell down with her “Mommy no” He cried He stood up trying to get her to get “Come on mommy” “Ralph get down” Marge screamed as a bullet entered his head sending him to the ground dead Sarah cried as she saw her son hit the floor before the life left her too Marge looked shocked at the sight of her friend and her son dead on the floor “Oh god no no no” She cried Johnny stepped out of his cover firing at the racists he hit Smithers in shoulder he ran towards the van when Lenny’s rifle sent a bullet in the head of Johnny Tightlips he fell to the floor Marge jumped in back “Drive” she screamed at Abe “Alright no need to yell” He said driving off bullets hit the car all over the kids got down the window next to marge smashed Marge pointed the gun out firing a lucky shot through Carl’s eyes he fell the ground Lenny looked at the body of his friend shocked. The Mafia sped off down the street ' ' In the church Reverend Lovejoy, Helen, Jessica and Chucky sat at the end of the altar the blood from Eddie still present “When can we get rid of that “ Helen asked the doors to the church swung open and Sanjay and Larry came in pointing guns “Hey this is a place of worship put them away” The Rev said “Listen we ain’t here to kill you two we killed the Don but that was to send a message you're under arrest all four of you” Larry said The men led the lovejoys and the murderous outside to a prison bus that had the Crazy Cat Lady and Comic Book guy in it already they got in and Larry and Sanjay drove off with them imprisoned The Bus stopped at the apartments owned by most of the Free they entered bashing down the doors to one of the apartment blocks E.T. and Harley Quinn were there. Harley went for her gun Larry fired a shot towards her gun missing her she backed up raising her hands “What do you want” She asked “You two are under arrest “ Larry stated They joined the others in the bus “Next stop the Hospital “ Sanjay informed as they drove the bus towards the hospital Some time later in the Nuclear power headquarters Burns and Smithers sat in the room stewart the duck holding the canister of power “And this will work will it” Burns asked a mysterious man “ Yes enough power and I can take out anyone you want I’ll be indiscutable” the man said “Good after my sons comes back with those prisoners we’ll have our Radioactive man” “Yes We will” Radioactive man laughed